Work machines, such as track type tractors, typically include a pair of midwheel assemblies. Each midwheel assembly generally includes a rubber track which forms a loop around a front roller, a number of midwheels, and a rear roller. During use of the track type tractor, the rear roller rotates and drives the rubber track around a path defined by the rear roller and the front roller. The rotation of the rubber track causes it to engage the ground, thereby propelling the track type tractor over the ground to perform various work functions.
The midwheels of the midwheel assembly are subjected to significant mechanical loads during the use of the track assembly. For example, a number of guide blocks extending from the rubber track are urged against the midwheels when the track type tractor is driven in a curved path or on an inclined surface.
Heretofore, various midwheel designs have been utilized in order to accommodate the aforementioned mechanical loads. For example, some midwheels are cast as a single unitary piece. However, these types of midwheels require a significant amount of surface machining prior to use which increases their manufacturing cost. In addition, it is difficult to gain access to the interior of these types of midwheels, as a result, they are relatively difficult to maintain.
Other midwheel designs utilize two or more formed parts welded together to form a midwheel. This approach suffers from the drawback that the welding tends to increase the manufacturing costs of the midwheel.
What is needed therefore is a midwheel assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.